Amuto Story
by Amuto0125
Summary: This Is A Shugo Chara Amuto Story ,  Based On Amuto   Amu & Ikuto  There cant be much of a summery without giving too much away...But I'll just say this is only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**Amuto Story**

Chapter 1

It starts out on winter break and at this time Amu is dating Tadase. Tadase is talking to Amu in the park , he tells her "I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you we can still be friends and stuff but I don't love you". (Amu runs off crying) Why? Why would Tadase do this to me? After all we've been through he dumps me just like that?

Then Ikuto comes out of nowhere and says "What's wrong?" Amu tells Ikuto "Tadase broke up with me". Ikuto then says why would anybody break up with a girl as amazing as you? (Amu blushes) I'm not really that amazing…."Ran then goes up to Amu and says Amu-Chan I think Ikuto is flirting with you". Amu tells ran "I think your right".

So Amu (Ikuto says) Yeah Ikuto? (Amu says). I was thinking maybe…you and I could…..I mean I know Tadase just dumped you and all…but maybe you would like to…..go out with me? *Amu gets shocked Ikuto says this and blushes* Oh Ikuto yes! (Amu hugs Ikuto). Thanks Amu (Ikuto says) No Ikuto (Amu says) Thank you. So Amu why did Tadase dump you anyways? (Ikuto asks). Well (Amu reply's) He told me he didn't love me any more so that's why. But I'm actually glad he did cuz if he didn't I wouldn't be dating you Ikuto (Amu says). *Ikuto laughs* Tadase doesn't know what he will be missing. *Amu laughs* Ikuto you are so right.

(Amu lays her head in Ikutos lap) (Ikuto says) Amu are you u tired? (Amu yawns) yeah I am. Hey Ikuto could you character transform and fly me home? I'm to tired to walk. (Ikuto character transforms and picks Amu up) Right on it princess , Hang on (Ikuto says and Ikuto fly's Amu home). Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow (Ikuto says). Actually Ikuto (Amu says) I'd like it if you could stay at my house just for the night I mean if you wanted…. Amu wouldn't your parents get mad if they found out? Yeah they probably would but I only want you to stay for the night you can leave in the morning they wont even know besides I might still need comfort. Well (Ikuto says) if its only for the night I guess it would be okay…

**END OF CHAPETER ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

***This chapter takes Place While Ikuto Is Staying At Amu's House***

*At like midnight* (Amu Nudges Ikuto) you awake? (Ikuto wakes up and looks at Amu) Am now. Oh did I wake you (Amu said) sorry…. Its fine, Don't worry about it so why did you wake me up (Ikuto asks)?

I couldn't sleep so I woke you up so we could talk…..But you can go back to sleep if you want… Nah (Ikuto says) Since you already woke me up I might as well stay up well what do you want to talk about Amu? Well I sort of wanted to know about to ask about your plan for the future…it's a dumb reason to wake somebody up I know (Amu says).

Amu , (Ikuto says) It isn't a dumb reason actually I wanted to ask you the same thing…..Anyways when I'm older I want to be a violinist and I want to be with you. Now you tell me about you future Amu (Ikuto says). Oh? Well when I grow up I want to be a singer and if I chose anybody I wanted to be with it would be you Ikuto (Amu says). Hey Ikuto since I want to sing and you want to play violin when your older maybe we can be in like a band or something? (Amu asks). I actually really like that idea Amu, I'd love to (Ikuto says).

(Amu lays her head on Ikutos chest) thanks for talking to me Ikuto (Yawns) I think I can finally fall asleep (Falls asleep on Ikuto). (Ikuto looks at Amu) night princess.

*The Next Morning*

(Amu wakes up and looks at the clock witch says 8:30) Oh my gosh! (Amu wakes Ikuto up) you have to get out of here its morning Amu says. (Ikuto gets up) Okay I'll go I'll call you later okay Amu? Sounds great Ikuto maybe we can go on a date or something well bye Ikuto. Later Amu (Ikuto leaves).

**END OF CHAPTER TWO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amuto Story Chapter 3**

*This part of the story takes place in the afternoon, its getting late and Amu's worried Ikuto won't call her about the date*

(Amu look's at the clock & sighs) 6:30 I don't think Ikuto is going to call, did I do something wrong? Or does Ikuto just not like me? (Amu begins to cry). (The doorbell rings Amu's dad answers the door) And who exactly are you? Asked Amu's dad. I am Ikuto sukiyaki and I have come to take Amu-Chan on a date, Ikuto happily says. (Amu comes down the stairs looks at Ikuto & gasps) Ikuto you came! (Amu hugs Ikuto). Amu's dad says, Well, Ikuto-Kun you seem to be a very nice man, have fun with my daughter, but bring her back by eleven. Oh, yes Hinamori-san, Well, Amu and I best get going, goodbye. (Amu & Ikuto leave)

Amu asks, Hey Ikuto, Why were you so late? I was beginning to get worried. Well, (Ikuto looks at Amu) I was late because I was out getting you a little something (Iktuto take's a box out of pocket). (Amu gasps) Ikuto, you didn't have to get me anything. Ikuto says, I know I didn't have to, its just I wanted to (Hands the box to Amu) Open it. (Amu open's the box, & inside the box is a heart shaped necklace) Ikuto, Its beautiful, I love it! (Amu kisses Ikuto's cheek). Yeah, it is really pretty but (Takes necklace and puts it on Amu) It isn't as pretty as the girl wearing it. (Amu blushed like crazy) Oh, Ikuto, you don't mean that… Actually Amu, I do mean it, your beautiful, fun,& you bring joy to basically everybody around you. Awww, Ikuto, you're so sweet! Ha, you think so (Grabs Amus hand) Come on. Wait where are we going? Amu says.

A place that you & I both like (He takes her to the amusement park). Remember Amu, I can only make the park run for a short amount of time, So we have to decide fast. Ikuto, Can we just walk around and let the park run, I mean the lights are all so pretty. Well, Sure, whatever you want to do Amu (Ikuto makes the park start running). (Amu & Ikuto begin to walk around the park). ~Amu & Iktuo walk around for a while~ (Amu's pointing at the sky) Ikuto look at the starts they're so pretty. (Ikuto looks up) Yeah they are really pretty. (Iktuo looks at his phone) Amu its 10:00 I should get you home. (Amus says) But my dad said we have until 11:00. But I bet your father will like me batter if I brought you home early. Hm, I guess you're right Ikuto, let's go home (Amu says).

~Iktuo take's Amu home~ I had a great time with you Amu, I had a great time with you to Ikuto. Oh, Amu before I go I have something to tell you. And what's that Ikuto? I love you Amu. I love you to, Ikuto. Well, goodnight Ikuto I'll talk to you later. Sounds good Amu I'll call you tomorrow or something Amu. That sounds great, well see you Ikuto. (Amu goes inside her house) I had the best time with Ikuto, But now (Yawns) I'm tired. Goodnight mom dad love you. (Amu goes into her room) What a fun date woth Ikuto. I wonder what will happen on our next one…

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amuto Story Chapter 4**

~This part of the story takes place at night, in Amu's house~

I had a great time hanging out with Ikuto. But I woish I could have spent more time with him (sigh) why do the good times have to be so short? (Amu hears a knock on her balcony window) Wha-What was t-that who's there? (Amu is scared now) I-I'm to young to die, I haven't even kissed Ikuto yet! (Amu hears a laugh that sounds like Ikuto's laugh come from the balcony) I-Ikuto? (Amu says & walks closer to the balconey) is that you Ikuto? (Ikuto laughs) Who else would it be?

(Amu opens her balcony door) Ikuto, Why are you here? Because, I had such a good time with you tonight and I didn't want it to end. So (Amu says) you come to my house? What if my dad came in the room, He would probably KILL you! (Ikuto smiles & says) I'll risk it, for you. *Amu gasps & blushes) Awww Ikuto, that's so sweet! Well, (Ikuto asks) May I come in? Yes you may.

(Amu look's at the clock) Its midnight, you have to leave (sets alarm clock) once this goes off, its when I have to get ready for school, got it? (Iktuo nod's) I got it, and I'm sure neither of us want to see your pissed off father. (Amu laughs) Haha you're right, well (Amu yawns) we should get some rest, goodnight Ikuto, goodnight Amu.

*6AM alarm goes off* (Amu wakes up & stretches) Good morning Ikuto. Morning Amu, did you sleep well? Yes, I did, Oh Ikuto, you should get going. Haha (Ikuto chuckles) I should, I'll text you later kay? Alright later Ikuto.

(Amu starts to get ready for school) MIKI! (Amu shouts) Yea Amu-Chan? (Miki ask's) . I need some super cute outfit to wear to school, can you get me one? Sure thing Amu (Miki makes a super cute outfit for Amu to wear to school), There you go. Thanks Miki (Amu says). No problem have a good day. Oh! I gotta go! I don't want to be late, Come on guys lets go!

(Amu heads off to school) Hello Amu-Chan, (Tadase says) you looks really nice. Thank you Tadase. Look, Amu I know I broke your heart, But I'm sorry, take me back, Please? (Tadase asks). No, I'm sorry Tadase, But I already have a new boyfriend, Ikuto (Amu says & walks off). Oh, Well then, Tell Ikuto I said congratulations (Tadase says) Will do, Talk to you later bye Tadase (Amu says & Walks away).

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
